


A New Hope

by thelittlemerms, zukoandtheoc



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Death, Fanvids, Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlemerms/pseuds/thelittlemerms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukoandtheoc/pseuds/zukoandtheoc
Summary: a Steven Universe fanvid to the song "A New Hope" by Broken Iris, about how the CGs are dealing with Rose's death (not well).





	A New Hope

[click here to see the video on tumblr](https://ispeakvid.tumblr.com/post/162879128364/this-video-has-been-sitting-on-my-computer-for)


End file.
